pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo Infinity
Icon for Quicksilver Quarantine: Story After a silver comet smashed into the ground, bright flashes of light and energy called “Quicksilvers” started appearing all over the place. Dr. Zomboss wanted to harness their energy, while Crazy Dave wanted to inquire about their opinions on tacos. One day, very soon after, everybody realized that the Quicksilvers were circling around a massive tear in reality. Upon traveling through the tear, there was a massive land filled with silver trees and grass and magnificent mountains. However, once local voodoo master Ezili heard of this, she wanted the Quicksilvers for herself. Now the Plants must stop her before each and every Quicksilver is gone! Go to the store and purchase Quicksilver Quarantine packs now! Trading You can pay gems to swap a copy of a card for another of the same rarity with people on your friends list, it sends a popup asking to trade. Only the player who wants to send the popup needs to pay gems. There is a 15 minute cooldown on accepting a trade request, and an hour cooldown on sending a trade request. Show below are the max number of cards per single trade and the cost in gems to trade; Uncommon: 4x for 4x (Costs nothing to trade) Rare: 3x for 3x (Costs 5 gems to trade) Super-Rare: 2x for 2x (Costs 10 gems to trade) Legendary: 1x for 1x (Costs 50 gems to trade) Event: 2x for 2x (Costs 25 gems to trade) Rematch and Add as Friend Added a button after a match to request a rematch with the opponent. Both players must click the button to actually do a rematch battle. You can add your opponent as a friend in your friend list after a battle as well, but it sends a request and tells you how long ago you played them. Card Changes: GUARDIAN: *Water Chestnut now has 9 . *Loco Coco is now a 5-cost 5 /5 and makes Wall-Nuts here and next door. *Pumpkin Shell is now a 3 /6 that gives the fused Plant +6 . *Guacodile now has 4 . *Starch Lord is now a 3 /5 . *Galacta-Cactus now has 1 . *Pear Cub now costs 2 but has 3 . *Pea-Nut now has 5 . *Sting Bean now has 2 but is no longer Amphibious. *Primal Potato Mine now does 4 damage. *Wall-Nut Bowling now costs 8 . KABLOOM: *Bullberry is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. The Uncommon version costs 3 . *Mars-Shroom is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Escape Peanut Pod is Quicksilver-Uncommon. Renamed to Escape Pod. Now a Pea Plant with a new texture. (Ya' know, this card used to be a part of TomFOolery2's set, Wild Unlife. You should check it out. No, this is TOTALLY not Tom writing this. I-He would never write this. Never) *Shelf Mushroom now has 1 . *Sonic Bloom now has 2 . *Hot Lava now costs 0 . *High-Voltage Currant now costs 2 but has 3 . *Gloom-Shroom now has 6 and 6 and the Evolution effect requires any Plant, not just a Mushroom. *Sizzle now costs 4 and does 6 damage. *Shroom for Two now costs 2 . *Kernel Corn now does 4 damage and is a 7 /7 . *Transfiguration now does not care if the Plant survives or not. MEGA-GROW: *The removed Evergreen by TomFOolery2 is now Quicksilver-Super-Rare. Be green. Renamed to "Forevergreen”. (Same as Escape Peanut Pod) *Podfather now has 3 . *Torchwood now has 4 . *Potted Powerhouse now costs 5 . *Gatling Pea now has 5 . *Muscle Sprout now has Team-Up. *Bamboozle now has Amphibious and costs 5 . *Expresso Fiesta now costs 7 . *Black-Eyed Pea now costs 3 . *Plucky Clover now costs 4 . *Party Thyme now draws a card whenever a Plant or a Zombie does a bonus attack. SMARTY: *Sappy Place is now called "Sappy Ending" and is a Quicksilver - Uncommon. It costs 3. *Navy Bean now gives Amphibious Plants +2 /+2 . *Mars Flytrap now costs 2 *Whirlwind now draws a card and allows you to choose a Zombie. *Go-Nuts is now a 3 /2 . *Tricorn now costs 5 but only has 4 . *Witch Hazel now has 4 , costs 3 and has Team-Up. *Spyris now has 2 . *Vanilla now has Team-Up. *Pineclone now costs 3 but only has 2 . *Sow Magic Beans now draws a card again. *Brainana now has 4 . *Winter Squash now has 5 . *Leaf Blower now has 5 . *Jolly Holly now has 2 . *Snake Grass now has 3 . SOLAR: *Pumpking’s Prince now is Quicksilver-Uncommon. He also is now a 2 /3 . *Polyp is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *2nd Best Taco of All Time is now called “Magic Taco”. *Sunflower Seed now costs 2 . *Water Balloons now cost 1 and simply give the affected zombie -2 /-2 . *Wing-Nut is now a 2 /6 but is now Amphibious. *Primal Sunflower now has 2 . *Twin Sunflower now has 4 . *Magnifying Grass now has 2 . *Chomper now costs 3 but only destroys with 2 or less. BEASTLY: *8-bit Zombie is now Quicksilver-Uncommon and has Untrickable instead of Afterlife. Renamed to "8-Bit Zombie". *Smashing Gargantuar is now a Professional Gargantuar Zombie. *Zookeeper no longer is a Professional and is only a Pet. *You can choose a lane to bounce all Plants in with Dolphinado now. *Secret Agent now gives the bounced Zombie +4 /+4 . *Cat Lady now has 3 . *Deep Sea Gargantuar now costs 5 but only has 6 and 6 . *Octo Zombie’s bounced versions cost 1 more each time. BRAINY: *Space Cadet is now a Quicksilver- Uncommon. *Leprechaun Imp is now a 2 /1 that shuffles 2 Pots of Gold into your deck. *Chimney Sweeper is now a 2 /2 that has +1 strength on heights. *Moonwalker now has 3 . *Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 . *Regifting Zombie now, once more, costs 2 . *Gentleman Zombie now has 3 . *Zom-Blob now has 6 . *Portal Technician now costs 4 and has 5 . *Neutron Imp now has Amphibious. *Wizard Gargantuar now has 7 . *Mad Chemist now costs 5 but conjures a trick every time one is played one. *Mustache Monument now has 4 . *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur now has 7 . CRAZY: *Quickdraw Conman now only has the Monster tribe. *Headhunter now has 5 . *Disco Zombie now has 2 . *Gizzard Lizzard now has 2 . *Monster Mash now costs 4 . *Zombie’s Best Friend is now a 2 /2 . *Cakesplosion now does 5 damage and draws a card. *Stupid Cupid now has 3 . *Aerobics Instructor now has Gravestone. *Disco-Tron 3000 now has Gravestone. *Gargantuar’s Feast now costs 10 . *Disco-Naut now affects Zombies with 3 or less again. HEARTY: *Zombie is now Quicksilver- Uncommon and costs 0 . *Zombie Middle Manager now has a fedora and a blue tie. He attacks by throwing a suitcase. *Jurassic Fossilhead now has 4 . *Leftovers now costs 0 . *Undying Pharoah now has 7 . *Rolling Stone can now only destroy Plants on the ground. *Cone Zone now costs 3 . *Terrify now costs 1 . *Ra Zombie now costs 4 and is a 4 /5 . *Team Mascot now has 3 but has Gravestone. *Gargalogist now costs 3 . *Zombie Coach now has Gravestone. *Screen Door Zombie now has 5 /5 . *Zombie King now has 6 . *Turquoise Skull Zombie now costs 5 . SNEAKY: *Zombie Chicken's flavor text is now "Why did the Zombie Chicken cross the road? To eat your brains!" *Graveyard now gives gravestones revealed there +1 . *Captain Flameface now has 5 . *Space Pirate now has 3 . *Unthawed Viking is now a 5-cost 3 /3 that says “When Played: Freeze all Plants here and in the water. Pirate Evolution: Freeze all Plants in all lanes and in the Plant Hero’s hand. This gets +1 /+1 .” *Blowgun Imp now costs 4 . *Zombie High Diver now costs 2 and has Amphibious. *Toxic Waste Imp now longer has Amphibious. *Fishy Imp now has 2 . OTHER CHANGES: *"Today’s Challenges" is now called "Challenge of the Day." *Hunt now has a special icon (shown at bottom of this page). *If you have 4 copies of all the cards/own all the heroes that a pack can give you, it now gives you a confirmation popup that can be disable in settings. *Heroes can be obtained in all Set Packs. *Options added to see cards in order in your collection by, newest (ascending), high cost (ascending), low cost (descending), rarity (ascending), set (descending), usage (ascending), recently balanced (ascending). *All Event Cards now Cost 2000 sparks to craft and recycle for 1000 sparks. *Surprise Battles now have a seperate button to enter one. Already-Added Changes *Primeval Yeti’s Flavor Text is now “What’s for lunch? Mostly solid stone.” because he opens his lunchblock. (Okay I think we can all agree that this actually happened, I came up with it before the update dropped!) New Traits *Stun- The affected Plant/Zombie cannot attack or use any ability from any card this turn. This means that the card can only be attacked and affected by the opponent’s cards. Solar Tomato is the only card with it. *Dodge- This Plant/Zombie moves to another lane when a Zombie/Plant enters this one. Zombie Chicken, Fire Rooster, and Space Pirate etc. now have this. New Cards See here: Quicksilver_Cards To say we have a lot of work to do is an understatement. -Lapis roasted ~TomFOolery2 Plant Cards New Game Modes Heist: Both Heroes are represented as Vaults of different colors and there are no superpowers whatsoever. Both Vaults have 40 health instead of 20. Time Bomb: The Hero with the lowest health looses instantly after the 10th round. Rando’s Revenge: Both players’ decks are bottomless and consist of an infinite number of random cards from the entire game. You can hold 15 cards in your hand instead of 10. New Heroes Ezili , Flavor Text: “Ezili is a wielder of dark arts and a manipulator of plants. Beware.” Ezili can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 gems. She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Necro Hex / : The Plant Hero takes 1 damage at the start of each turn. This damage is unaffected by the block meter. ** Flavor Text: “Wither and die!” * Jinx : A Plant takes double damage from all types of attack for the rest of the game. ** Flavor Text: “Begone, spirit!” * Sacrificial Totem : A Zombie gets +4 /+4 . Do 5 damage to the Zombie Hero. This damage is unaffected by the Block Meter. ** Flavor Text: “Hahaha, what is your will?” * Heartstopper : No Plant healing can take place this turn. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: “Embrace the darkness!” Alpha-Corn ' , (Made by TomFOolery2 uwu): Flavor Text: "'Do the individual nuts in Alpha-Corn’s mech know that they're a mech?" Alpha-Corn can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 gems. They cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Nut Blast / : Do 5 damage split along 5 zombies or the zombie hero. Do 2 damage split along 2 random plants. ** Flavor Text: "Cutting edge tech-nut-ogy." * Explode-o-Nut : 0 /3 , Nut Plant. End of turn: Do 2 damage to zombies here and next door and this destroys itself. If destroyed by a zombie trick: This does 1 damage to zombies here and next door. ** Flavor Text: "It would be cool if the zombies could walk away from his explosion without looking back, but they're generally not smart enough to do so." * Nut-Wall : 0 /4 , Nut Plant. Team-up, Untrickable . Plants behind this get Untrickable . ** Flavor Text: "The name Wall-Nut was already taken." * Shamrocket Strike : Pinecone Trick. Destroy a random zombie with 4 or more. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: "Alpha-Corn's mech is equipped with everything, even an EPML (Explosive Pinecone Missile Launcher).” Master Packs With the addition of Quicksilver Quarantine, I felt it was necessary to add new packs as well. No multipacks. Lightning Pack (200 gems) *The Lightning Pack is a Pack that costs 200 Gems. It guarantees 9 Cards and at least 3 Rares. However, when the Pack is done opening, you get 5 “Zaps”. The Zaps allow you to swap out a stack of cards in the pack for another stack of the same amount and rarity. Sacrificial Pack (500 Gems) *The Sacrificial Pack is a Pack that costs 500 Gems. It guarantees 25 Cards and at least 10 Rares. However, when done, you must eliminate a total of 5 stacks, removing them from the rewards. Picks random stacks if you exit out of the game. You can get Event Cards from this Pack, but still no Heroes. Fortune Pack (300 gems) *The Fortune Pack is mystifying. It costs 300 Gems and has a popup in the main menu that shows you 5 Stacks of Cards with varying numbers for the day. You can get any of the stacks, but no other cards. Guaranteed 2 of the 5 stacks.. The available Stacks change on a day-to-day basis. No Heroes. Legendary Pack (250 gems) *Costs 250 Gems. Gives you a random legendary from any set. Victory Pack (Opens after 10 games are won. Resets every 12 hours) *Is like 3 random set packs in one pack. Gets better as you level up during the season. Secret Pack (150 gems) *Is exactly like one and a half packs mixed together, but they are from random sets and you can’t see them until the pack finishes opening. Tournaments *Tournaments are special events selectable in the Battle screen. They require a set number of gems or a high enough rank to enter. Once the Tournament has started, players will be able to battle. The tournament lasts for a set length, and a battle can be started at any time. *The player will be matched with other players who have the same number of wins as them. The number of wins accrued by the player will be recorded in a purple shield, while the losses are denoted with red X's, placed within boxes. *During the Tournament, the player will be able to see the prize that they have accumulated, and the prize awarded on top of their current prize for the next win. Once the player has won 12 times or lost 3 times in total, the Challenge will automatically end, and the player will receive a pack containing their current prize (or top prize, if they have won 12 times). *Some tournaments force you to use a specific hero and deck for each side, or have other special tweaks to gameplay. Players must have been a level 20 player in any season of Ranked at some point to be able to join any tournaments. Custom Tournaments *Gems are required to create a tournament. The creator of the tournament pays the gems. Participants do not pay gems to enter the tournament. *The duration of the tournament can be customized from 30 minutes to 1 day. *There are three options for making a tournament, a host may set. *Open - Where anyone can participate in the tournament. *Password Protected - Where players must enter a password to join the tournament. *Closed - Where no one can join the tournament. *The creator can set the battle type of the Tournament, either normal or using a Special Event Challenge rule. *Players will join a pool. In that pool, only players participating in the tournament can battle each other. Participants can battle others in the tournament at any time by pressing the Battle button in the Tournament interface. Name Changes Players get one free name change, and eah additional one has a monthly cooldown and costs 200 gems. Strategy Decks *Solar Flare: The Heal Deal (Features Lil' Buddy) *Grass Knuckles: Root Rally (Features Apotatosurus) *Beta-Carrotina: Gone Fishing (Features Health-Nut) *Professor Brainstorm: Quickdraw Gifting (Features Con Man) *Neptuna: The Undead Sea (Features Flambeface) *The Smash: Begone That (Features Chum Champion) *Green Shadow: Two Pea or not Two Pea? (Features Split Pea) *Huge-Gigantacus: Twice upon a time (Features Mustache Monument) *Spudow: Primordial Punks (Features Primal Potato Mine) * Rose: Aggrose (Features Sour Pea) * Chompzilla: Hammer Time (Featuring The Banhammer) Remind me to finish making these decks later ~TomFOolery2 GALLERY Category:Indigo Cards Category:Handcrafted by Insanitor101 Category:PvZH Sets